


Without

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Snippet from OoM-verse





	Without

It's rare that it happens (after all, it's been years since Draco had the ability to cast a spell) but every once in a while Draco will accidentally pick up Ron's wand (he's horrid about leaving it around the bedroom, the Snape children have wrought more than a little accidental magic after getting hold of it) and absent mindedly try to warm the covers or summon a book or anything, anything at all, really.

The covers don’t heat and the books never come and Draco always looks at the wand for a moment before Ron takes it from him and tosses it aside. Draco watches the wand's progress. "You shouldn't treat your wand like that. Your magical focus-"

But Ron never lets him finish the lecture, choosing instead to bring the hand that Draco held the wand with up to his mouth and kiss the web of skin between thumb and pointer finger. Draco protests, "Ron, I'm seri-" but Ron arches up and covers Draco's seriousness with his mouth, interrupting it with his tongue.

Draco doesn't exactly give up, he argues right back with his own tongue but the ferocity of his stance always falters fairly quickly as Ron insinuates his hands under Draco's top, fingers splaying out along his ribs, pinkies rubbing at the soft pink scar tissue on Draco's back that is always with them both.

Draco flows upward a bit at that, not exactly an arch, more of a streaming into Ron's hands, and their cocks, still firmly encased in trousers or pajama pants or whatever they were wearing, rub against each other in the most _chaste_ of ways. Perhaps Ron's falling into Draco means Draco has won the argument. Perhaps Draco's gasp of sheer, utter need, his uncontrolled bucking, is a form of surrender.

All that either of them knows is that when the two of them are lying together afterward, sweaty and satiated, Draco's loss muted and Ron's worry put off until the next time, is that they aren't arguing anymore. Ron tangles his hand in Draco's hair and whispers, "Was there something you needed?"

Draco presses his lips to Ron's temple and doesn't feel the need to answer.


End file.
